Archive:E/A Tombs Solo Farmer
This build is for farming Tomb of the Primeval Kings in normal or hard mode and clear both the first and second levels. The second level is considerably more difficult and you will not always be able to clear it. It can be done though. Attributes and Skills prof=E/A Ene=3+1 Sha=12 Earth=12+3+1Of Hasteof Elemental PowerForm ChargeArmorFlameCrystalsEscape/build Equipment * Armor **Any Radiant Earth headpiece with a Superior Earth Magic rune. **Any Radiant Chest of Minor Energy Storage. **Any Radiant Gloves of Attunement. **Any Radiant Leggings of Attunement. **Any Radiant Shoes of Attunement. * Weapons **Anything along the lines of Galigord's Stone Staff: ***Energy +10 ***Halves casting time of earth spells 20% ***Halves skill recharge of spells 20% ***Energy +5 ***'Enchantments last 20% longer' Usage To use this build, you must FIRST understand the concept. The order of casting is already laid out for you. This build becomes more effective the more attackers you have. The concept: *Shadow of Haste: Stance. Use this in the beginning area of tombs. That spot is where you will end up later, so make sure its safe. *Glyph of Elemental Power: Used to power your earth spells to maximize damage. *Shadow Form: Used to stay alive in the midst of enemies. *Deaths Charge: Used to teleport to target enemy to maximize damage dealing time. *Sliver Armor: Main damage dealer. When the enemies attack, This deals said amount of damage to 1 nearby enemy PER incoming attack. That means if it does 30 damage per attack on you, and there is only one attacker, then it is only getting hit every time it attacks. If there are 10 attackers, then one enemy near you will get hit for 30x10 every few seconds. The more enemies, the more damage. *Obsidian Flame: Single Target DPS. Used when there is only one or two enemies left. Save for then due to exaustion. *Teinai's Crystals/Crystal Wave: High damage to All nearby enemies, ignores armor. Used to Quicken the killing. Usable with one enemy or many. *Dark Escape: Stance. Activating this will cancel out Shadow of Haste, causing you to Shadowstep back to the spot you activated Shadow of Haste. Enemies *Scythe of Chaos: Normal level = 24 Hard level = 26 Mesmer. Can interrupt spell casting. Be sure to have cast Shadow Form BEFORE aggroing them. *Note* The patroling Scythes like to keep moving for a few seconds if you Death Charge to them while they are still outside of your aggro circle. Remember to cast Shadow Form, then get the patrol inside your aggro circle, wait for them to stop, and then deaths charge in. *Grasp of Insanity: Normal level = 28 Hard level = 30 Warriors. Do not run to them, let them run to you. Target casters first and let the Grasps come to you to help kill the casters. *Banished Dream Riders: Normal level = 28 Hard level = 30 Mesmer. Can interrupt spell casting. Be sure to have cast Shadow Form BEFORE aggroing them. *NOTE* These drop Globs of Ectoplasm. *Terrorweb Dryder: Normal level = 28 Hard level = 30 Elementalist. Virtually harmless if you have shadow form on. *NOTE* These drop Globs of Ectoplasm. *Chaos Wurms: Normal level = 30 Hard level = 32 Warriors. Hardest things to kill. These are the only things you cant kill if they are the only ones left. More details in the walkthrough. Found on Level 2. *Chained souls: Harmless. Killing them sometimes gives you drops, but its rare. They can not do anything. Walkthrough When you first enter, back up to the wall. There will be 2 groups of enemies ahead. Both have 2 Scythes of Chaos and one Grasp of Insanity. One patrols and the other does not. First time, watch the patrol and learn its path. Attack when the 2 groups will meet. Target one of the Scythes of Chaos that is stationary in the center. Cast Shadow of Haste in the safe zone. Then move out toward the center where the two groups will meet. Keep them just out of your aggro circle and then cast GoEP and Shadow Form. Run up a little and get them in your circle, then use deaths charge. Immediatly cast Sliver Armor. wait a few seconds for all Grasps to get to you and then cast Teinais crystals. When Shadow Form is about to run out, cast Dark Escape to shadowstep back to the Safe Zone. Lather, Rinse, Repeat. Try to get the casters first, then the grasps, do not worry if you dont though. When you kill off an ENTIRE one of the first 2 pats, 2-4 grasps will pop up in its place. For both pats this will happen. Kill the grasps next. Then you will move on to the Dream riders and terror webs to your right. For them, do the same thing as before. Take out the Dream riders first if you can, then move to the dryders. Remember to watch their patrol movements first. Once you get the timing down, go in for the kills. *NOTE* If a mob you are killing runs away early on, do not worry, just target the one your armor targets next and cast Obsidian flame on it to kill it faster. If the mob runs away when it is almost dead, then by all means, follow it to kill it off. Continue killing all the enemies in the center area after that. Do not worry about loot until all mobs in the center area are dead. DO NOT go into the last room until you have picked up your loot. After that, start killing in the back room. *NOTE* After you kill the last enemy, NOT including the Chained souls, you will have 30 seconds to pick up your loot. You will then move on to Level 2. Again, watch the pats. Kill off the Riders and Dryders as they move AWAY from your new safe spot. MAKE SURE that they are far away when you engage them. If you are too close, they WILL follow you back into your safe spot and your run will end. After that first group, you will want to move on to the second group in the middle of the area that you are in. Be forewarned, there is a group of riders and Dryders that patrol from the left of the center group into it, and there are about 5-6 Grasps that pop up right away in that group on top of the origional mobs. You will want to target the dryders and riders first. When they are coming in to the main group, start running on the left hand side up the small ramp. Cast your spells, and then death charge into your dryder or rider, making sure to aggro all the grasps. Usually the casters will be targeted by the sliver armor first. Use all the attack power to quickly kill of the enemies that drop ectos. then move on to the scythes and then the grasps. After that, move into the back room and kill all the grasps and scythes there. Now you will have the first area of the second level clear. go back to the center of the first area, and face into the Center room. go to the doorway and wait there. Ahead of you will be a path straight out and a staircase on each side. You will always take the right staircase until you kill the worms. Now, the worms are tricky. What you will do the first time is find your boundary. when you run into the room the first time, make note of the edge of the 3 platforms facing into the center of the room. Imagine a circle connecting the 3 points. That circle is the danger zone. Anywhere in that circle, the worms will pop up. The other spawn points of the wurms are in the back-left room of the left chamber and the back-right room of the right chamber. Now that you know that. What you will do is right outside of the circle, cast your GoEP and Shadowform, then run into the center. right when you see the dust coming from the ground, you will need to push the "X" button to turn your character around. What this does is it makes the worms rise up in front of you and all the grasps attack you from behind, so that when you put on your sliver armor, it targets the worms easier. *NOTE* Put on your sliver armor AFTER the worms have popped up and knocked you down. IF your armor does not target a worm, then IMEDIATLEY cast dark escape and try again. If you kill too many of the other mobs, you will not be able to move on and you will not finish the map. *NOTE* Make sure that you have gotten aggro from the other patrols as well or you wont do enough damage to kill the worms. After you kill the worms, kill the rest of the mobs like normal. move on to the other 2 side areas. when you get to one of the side rooms that has mobs in it, leave it be and move to the other side. There will be one room on each side that has mobs in it. Those mobs are guarded by a wurm. use the same method as before to kill the worms. *NOTE* These are harder and may need 2 people sometimes, but they can be soloed, rarely. If you cant kill the worms, then kill the other mobs, collect your loot, and map back and start a new run. This build can be used to Duel Run tombs UP TO the 4th Level. (thats as far as I've gotten with a friend.) Good Luck! Counters IF you get interupted before you finish casting your Shadow Form, IMEDIATELY cast dark escape to get away and recharge. Remember that you can be interupted by Scythes and Dream Riders. Variants *Teinai's Crystals can be switched with Crystal Wave. *Obsidian Flame is used for single Target killing. Remember it CAN be used at a distance, so if the enemy is the only one left and it is left with a little hp left, dont be afraid to run out and cast OF to kill it. DO NOT do this if there is more enemies around. *Shadow of Haste and Dark Escape can be switched for Recall and an aditional damage dealing skill. You will not be able to clear the second level becouse there are no guards. *If you have a high Sunspear rank then the skill Intensity is good too for replacing Glyph of Elemental Power. *If you find that Glyph of Elemental Power doesn't seem to do much, swap it out for a regeneration skill such as Shadow Refuge to quicken health gain. *You can replace Dark Escape with any other asassin stance because it is used only to cancel out Shadow of Haste *A Fire variant may be faster at killing all foes at the same time using the chain : Meteor shower > bed of coals > lava font > inferno. simply drop the earth magic skills and glyph of elemental power to load the fire variant. Notes *Just Remember to take your time and try it on normal mode first to learn the paths and get used to the build. *If you are farming ectos, it should be noted that only the Banished Dream Riders and Terrorweb Dryders drop them. * If you have 2 or more Tomb Soloers you can easily take out the wurms by going one after the other until it dies * With 2 or more soloers you can completeley clear out tombs. This takes a few hours. *A nice thing to do is to death charge into the middle of a mob, aggravating all surrounding mobs/enemies, making much faster killing. *It is recommended to have an extra person that has rebirth (any profession will do) if you are trying to clear out tombs with 2 or more soloers. E/A Tombs Solo Farmer